I've Never Round 3
by Ms. Artemis Silver
Summary: Sequel the I've Never Round 2. Oh No! StarJen's got another bottle of vodka. So it's time for ANOTHER game of I've Never. This time StarJen invited a friend. Rated M to be sure about what's said.


StarJen: It's time for a third game of I've Never. I don't own, Yu-gi-oh, Naruto, or Requiem. Requiem...he owns himself. But I would like to thank Requiem Meiuqer for allowing me to put himself in the story. I made the fic an M fic for MANY reasons and you'll see why I did this for my own safety.

It's was just a normal day in the house of Ishtar. Wait...when is anything normal in that house? Oh well. Bakura was sitting on the couch boredly. That is, until StarJen came with something behind her back.

"Hey Bakura guess what?" She said with a smile.

"WHAT!?" Bakura yelled back to her and giving her a pissed off look on her face.

"Look" StarJen showed Bakura the bottle of vodka she had behind her back.

"Are you thinking about...?"

"Yes time for I've never once more."

"Good and I thought today would be boring."

"And I've invited a friend and told him to bring a few of his friends. Should be here any minute."

"Who's the friend?"

"You'll see." StarJen said with a smirk.

There was a knock on the door and a male voice said "Jen! Hey... open the door!" StarJen goes and opens the door and has a smile on her face. For it was her good friend Requiem.

"Hi." then she whispered to Requiem, "You did the this HUMAN way. We both know you aren't human."

Requiem whispering back "Yeah, I know... but I have a few folks with me..." He then points to group behind him.

StarJen looks behind him and sees that it was some of the Naruto gang. "Hi guys!"

Neji said nothing as he smugly crosses his arms.

"H..hi..." Hinata stuttered

"HEY!" Naruto had yelled out.

When StarJen saw Neji she instantly glared at him "Come on in why don't you. BAKURA! GET THE OTHERS!!!!!"

Neji was glaring just as hard at StarJen "Don't make me hurt you..."

While that was going on Bakura had jumped up with a pissed off look on his face "What am I? Your fucking maid!?"

Naruto, seeing the tension between Neji and StarJen he decides to hit Neji, "Relax! It's a party! Be GOOD!"

StarJen had walked to Bakura with that same glare she had given Neji, "Do it Bakura!"

Bakura mumbles, "Fine" Then he yells out, "GUYS STARJEN WANTS YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!"

While Marik, Yami, and Malik were getting downstairs, Requiem sat on the couch, looking at the Vodka on the table "Thirsty much? Or a game?"

"A game of I've never." was the reply from StarJen

"I...I've never?" Hinata stuttered while she was blushing so deeply.

"Hey Requiem explain it to them."

Requiem stretches a bit before saying "You explain... it's still a bit groggy to me."

"Well," StarJen started to say," Everyone sits in a circle with a shot glass in front of them, and we all take turns saying 'I've never…' something you haven't done. And whoever has has to take a drink. Last one sober wins."

Hinata started to look frantic "Drinking?!"

"That bottle of vodka isn't there for looks." Bakura said still a bit pissed off.

"Duh..." Neji said boredly.

"WOO! Let's get this started!" Naruto excitedly yelled.

Requiem twirls a finger around a shot glass "Well... let's go!"

"Requiem how about you start," StarJen said.

Requiem gets a smirk on his face. "If you insist... I've never lost to Neji."

"Trying to target the weakest link here eh?"

"Maybe..."

"Aww... " Hinata said while slowly takes her shot. "Well..." She said while wiping her mouth "Let's see... I've never lost to Requiem before..."

"Damnit." StarJen said, "She got me." and she takes her first shot. Neji angrily takes a shot. "I'm up." StarJen continued,"I've never have had sex with a person of the same gender."

"Damn" Malik said as he takes a shot.

"How did she know?" Bakura asked while taking a shot as well. Requiem also took a shot, but the surprise was that both Naruto and Neji took a shot.

"NEJI?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Oh I've got something for fun." Bakura said with a smirk,"I've never had sex with StarJen."

"Well we knew I have had," Marik said taking a shot.

Requiem grumbled, taking his shot "That was a dirty trick..." Marik had a shocked look on his face. "Well well..."

"Uh..." StarJen said while smiling nervously.

"Ok then..." Marik said with a smirk, "I've never have had sex with Requiem." StarJen glared at Marik as she takes her 2nd shot. Neji: says nothing... but takes a shot, regardless. Hinata: couldn't handle the shock and faints.

"She's out." StarJen said.

"She'll be alright..." Requiem stated,"She faints when she's overly shocked or excited..."

"Neji?" Naruto said in shock,"Sex with Requiem-Sensei?! Wow..."

Neji was pissed off at Naruto now "Shut it, blonde..."

"Sensei?" Now it was StarJen's turn to be surprised,"What HAVE you been doing Requiem?"

Requiem hunches his shoulders. "Nothing, nothing... I lead this 4 man cell... Neji was bored, I was bored... bada-bing."

"And you just can't keep your pants up." StarJen said.

Neji was blushing deeply, and obviously agitated,"I'll go... I've never been pregnant."

StarJen growled and takes her 3rd drink,"Yeah target the female here." Neji laughed at the comment made.

"Well..." Requiem said,"You shouldn't be a girl, then." StarJen glares at Requiem. As Requiem glares back, laughing.

"How about we settle down. I've never have had pupil less eyes." Yami said for the first time in this entire fic.

Neji takes another shot "Bastard..." Requiem also takes a shot.

"Ok blonde go!" StarJen yelled.

"Fine..." Naruto said,"Um...um... I've never gone to Hell"StarJen takes her 4th shot. "Requiem's fault "

Requiem was laughing, to the extent of tears "Well... guess you should be good and go to HEAVEN, right?" StarJen felt like she should just kill Requiem.

"I've never..," Malik said"...blast a person to death" StarJen, Requiem, Neji and Naruto all took a shot.

"Woah..." Naruto said, "Getting dizzy..."

"What life has StarJen been living!?" Marik exclaimed

"A weird one, I guess.." Neji answered.

"Uh...has everyone taken a turn?" StarJen asked.

"Yup. So I'll start again. I've never been a woman." Requiem said. StarJen takes shot number 6.

"You'll be down soon... if you're not careful." Neji stated.

"Wasn't Naruto a girl once?" StarJen asked with her memory a bit hazy.

"Damn..." Naruto said,"I was hoping to avoid that..." Then he took a drink.

"Nice try...I saw you use that sexy jutsu on Bakura." As StarJen suddenly remembered.

"On Bakura?" Requiem asked.

"You know uses his sexy jutsu and dances around me," Bakura stated.

Naruto was now blushing,"Shut up..."

StarJen was laughing a bit drunkly,"Now...I've never been a guy!" It was the only thing her drunken mind could think of. Every guy wanted to get back at StarJen. Naruto how ever would not have the chance as he fell over, mumbling. "Dummy!"

"Finally.." Neji said,"He's down."

"That bitch is going down!" Bakura yelled and then said,"I've never had sex while chocolate was dumped on me." He smirked knowing he got StarJen.

"Damn you Bakura." StarJen says drunkly as she takes her 7th shot and falls.

"BAKURA!" Marik yelled as he takes a shot. Neji and Requiem both take a drink, and Neji wobbles; but doesn't fall over.

"Ha..." Requiem said with a smirk,"My alcohol tolerance is HIGH.."

"Uh...I've never...uh...killed a person." It was clear that Marik was now drunk. Neji and Requiem take another shot, and Neji slumps down farther, but not quite down yet. Bakura also took a shot.

"Damn..." Malik takes a shot.

"I've never been named Marik." Neji says. Marik and takes their shots and Marik falls over.

"I've never been named Marik." Requiem says.

"HEY! It's my turn!" Yami yelled.

"SORRY! I forgot you were here..."

"I've never...been a ninja." Requiem takes a shot, and shakes head.

Neji drinks his shot, and stretches "Not down...not yet..."

"NOW go!" Bakura yelled.

"FINE!" Requiem yelled back,"My name's never been Bakura."

Kura takes his drink "This is getting stupid."

"I know..."

"I've never killed a person with just my fists." Requiem took a shot, and fell over silently; in slow motion Neji took the shot... and fell back.

"HAH Just me and my fellow yamis..." Bakura says before falling over.

Malik laughs a bit "Nice!" Requiem was laying on Neji's stomach, out cold. How he manage to do that we will never know.

"You know what pharaoh," Malik says,"How about we just drink till we knock ourselves out?"

"Might as well."Yami answered and the duo drinks shot till they passed out.


End file.
